criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
The Curious Case of the Beauty Pageant
The Curious Case of the Beauty Pageant '''is the final case of Espana Rosa. Case Background Previously on Criminal Case, Liliana called and said Lenard is missing. After the call, this made Moriah and Liliana the spur to go to the beauty pageant. Fortunately, Layla allowed them to late register and train in two days. The pageant was able to go in smooth sailing and the results were shocking: Liliana is the second runner-up; Haruka Rivers (the singer from the police officer murder case) is the first runner-up; and Moriah Banks is shockingly the pageant winner. As Moriah starts to speak, a blackout occurred at the stadium. Upon checking the stage, Theodora is found piled up by food boxes, and Moriah breaks down. Shockingly, Cedric Lincoln is treated a suspect due to his presence near the crime scene; at the same time, Layla and Franklin are treated again as suspects due to their connections to the pageant. As they progress, Tiffany Min, who is revealed to be Moriah's distant aunt, is found dead and rained down by knives with newspapers in the reception area of the contest. After one hour, Krista Watson, who also joined the contest, is found injured and piled up by luggage bags in the hotel lobby of the contestants. After their deaths are confirmed, Hans goes to Moriah and tells her that the two bodies and Krista have notes inside their clothes. The notes ultimately reveal Moriah's horrible past with the beauty pageant after her grandmother and father were assassinated unknowingly by someone. They are able to point out that the three deaths were orchestrated by the same person. Moriah, now engulfed with rage, swears to herself that she will find the one responsible for their deaths. Suddenly, the killer threatens them that if they won't be able to uncover their identity, they will kill Lenard and Espana Rosa will fall. After the call, Liliana enrages when she heard it. As they start to ascend, death descends again when a blackout occurred in the reception area, and they found Charlotte Mars, the former park manager dead and piled up by soil and flowers. Moriah and Liliana were now able to find the missing piece of the puzzle the murder weapon and the connections of the victims to each other. Through examination of evidence, the killer is shockingly revealed to be Emily Crocs, the pageant organizer. Moriah becomes shocked on the conclusion and asks the player if this true. Emily comments and says that it is impossible for her since she doesn't know the victims. Moriah counterattacked and says that she knows the connection of the victims to each other: the victims were executive officers of the pageant. Emily says she does know about it but she doesn't have the passion to kill. Moriah presents the evidences and then questions why did she murder them on the day of the pageant and on the venue itself. Emily then gives up and screams at them revealing that the one who murdered their father and grandmother is a person they know, so she decided to do the serial killings, to seduce the former vice mayor William Crocs in order to gain information about the first pageant, and even to use Abby's identity to attend the cruise's arrival at the Rose Station in order to do one thing: to make Moriah open her eyes. Moriah then became angry and she slapped Emily and put her under arrest. The judge questions Emily about the serial killing, and she reveals that destroying the pageant is the best plan she needs to devise in order to make her realize something: avenge their father's death. Moriah becomes angry and says that she doesn't need vengeance but what she all need to do is to bring justice to their deaths by finding the one responsible for their death. She thanked Emily for opening her eyes, but she however became angry on what she needed to do, especially killing Theodora. The judge then made all of them silent and sentenced her to life imprisonment with no chance of parole. After the trial, Moriah decides to go back to Emily and asks what does she mean about the fall of Espana Rosa. Emily reveals that she actually dispersed a cloud that will make all of the flowers of Espana Rosa wither. Upon hearing this, Moriah urges Emily to answer where is it, and she reveals that it is actually hidden inside the hotel of the pageant contestants. Returning to the hotel, they find the device broken, but even though the player restored it, Hans reveals that someone corrupted the device. She returns to Emily and says that someone corrupted the device; suddenly, Emily falls to despair and suddenly collapses on the floor. Moriah worried about her sister's condition rushes to the hospital and asks for Cedric's help. Before going to Cedric's, Chief Truffles decides to hire Cedric as a substitute detective due to Lenard's disappearance. Moriah and Cedric accepts the offer; however before that, they realize their first task: to find Lenard. Successfully, they find Lenard detained in the stadium's closet, and Cedric is approved to be hired as a new partner to the player. Before the celebration, Chief Truffles reveals that Layla is requesting the player and Cedric's presence. Layla asks for help to give back Franklin's rightful position again by convincing him that Espana Rosa will be incomplete without his leadership. Upon visiting the reception area, they found Haruka and becomes curious about her presence. Haruka reveals that she is panicking because her flowers in her garden have wilted. Cedric, remembering Moriah's last words about Emily, realizes that this will be the way to persuade Franklin to go back; Haruka agrees and give them her garbage bag. In the garbage bag, they were able to get a wilted flower, and Moriah analyzes it. Moriah verifies that the flower is indeed wilted due to Emily's device. Upon hearing this, they go to Franklin to report it. Franklin panics but Layla encourages him that because of him, Espana Rosa became the botanical center of Historia Peninsula. Franklin somehow doubts it but Layla extends and says that if he was able to do it, he can do it again. Franklin encouraged by Layla decides to go back to his place. After the reinstatement of Mayor Winterfrost, the Team holds a funeral for Theodora to commend for her efforts and bonds with them. Everyone, especially Moriah, is so affected of her death. Later, Chief Truffles tells Cedric that Mayor Winterfrost and Vice Mayor Summerspeak actually want to speak with him. Franklin says to Cedric to go back to his hometown, the Time Village. Suddenly, Layla reveals that there is one thing that can restore things in to order, the "Time Machine." Realizing that he needs to face his past, Cedric decides to tell everything to the team about Time Village. Victims * '''Theodora Milkovich (Found dead and piled up by food boxes) * Coroner (38) * Height: 6'0" Weight: 148 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: blue Blood: A- * Tiffany Min (Found dead and rained down by knives) * Min Publications Chief Editor (40) * Height: 6'0" Weight: 150 lbs Hair: blonde Eyes: blue Blood: AB+ * Charlotte Mars (Found dead and piled up by soil and flowers) * Former Park Manager (45) * Height: 5'6" Weight: 140 lbs Hair: blonde Eyes: blue Blood: A+ Murder Weapon *'Chocolate Truffles' Killer *'Emily Crocs' Suspects * Cedric Lincoln- Swimming Athlete (30) * Height: 6'0" Weight: 155 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: green Blood: A+ * Attributes: Has chemistry knowledge, Reads Macbeth, Wears a sun brooch * Emily Crocs- Pageant Organizer (35) * Height: 5'8" Weight: 137 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: green Blood: O+ * Attributes: Has chemistry knowledge, Reads Macbeth, Uses rose soap, Wears a sun brooch * Franklin Winterfrost- Former Town Mayor (45) * Height: 5'10" Weight: 180 lbs Hair: black Eyes: green Blood: O+ * Attributes: Has chemistry knowledge, Reads Macbeth, Uses rose soap * Layla Summerspeak- Town Mayor (45) * Height: 6'0" Weight: 160 lbs Hair: blonde Eyes: blue Blood: O+ * Attributes: Has chemistry knowledge, Reads Macbeth, Uses rose soap * Haruka Rivers- Pageant Contestant (25) * Height: 5'7" Weight: 125 lbs Hair: black Eyes: blue Blood: AB+ * Attributes: Reads Macbeth, Uses rose soap, Wears a sun brooch Killer's Profile *The killer has chemistry knowledge. *The killer reads Macbeth. *The killer uses rose soap. *The killer's blood type is O+. *The killer wears a sun brooch. Crime Scenes *Espana Rosa Stadium: Pageant Stage, Flower Stalls *Morning Glory Hotel: Hotel Lobby, Reception Desk *Primrose Restaurant: Function Room, Buffet Selections Steps Chapter One: *Investigate Pageant Stage. (Clues: Victim's Body; New Suspect: Cedric Lincoln) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; The killer has chemistry knowledge) *Question Cedric about his presence. *Investigate Pageant Stage. (Clues: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Pageant Plans; New Suspect: Emily Crocs) *Inform Emily about the murder. *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Clues: Wallet, Theodora's Necklace, Surveillance Camera) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Wintefrost Token; New Suspect: Franklin Winterfrost) *Give back Franklin his wallet. *Examine Theodora's Necklace. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Layla Summerspeak's Fingerprints; New Suspect: Layla Summerspeak) *Confront the Mayor about her fingerprints on the necklace. *Analyze Theodora's Necklace. (03:00:00; The killer uses rose soap) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2. Chapter Two: * Investigate Function Room. (Clues: Tiffany Min, Broken Device) * Examine Broken Device. (Result: Voice Recorder) * Examine Voice Recording. (Result: Haruka River's Voice; New Suspect: Haruka Rivers) * Question Haruka about her argument with Tiffany. * Autopsy Tiffany Min. (09:00:00; New Crime Scene: Reception Desk) * Investigate Reception Desk. (Clues: Case Files, Bottle) * Examine Case Files. (Result: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo (Result: Photo) * Confront Emily being Moriah's sister. * Examine Bottle. (Result: Clear Substance) * Analyze Clear Substance. (03:00:00) * Grill Cedric about his movements. * Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Clues: Krista Wilson, Torn Sash) * Examine Torn Sash. (Result: Pageant Sash) * Analyze Pageant Sash. (06:00:00) * Confront Haruka having an argument with Krista. * Analyze Krista's Sample. (12:00:00; The killer reads Macbeth) *Go to Chapter 3. Chapter Three: *Investigate Function Room. (Clue: Charlotte Mars; New Crime Scene: Buffet Selections) *Autopsy Charlotte Mars. (09:00:00) *Investigate Buffet Selections. (Clues: Rose Soap Box, Folder, Faded Photo) *Analyze Rose Soap Box. (06:00:00) *Question Franklin about rose soaps. *Analyze Folder. (06:00:00) *Confront Layla about Charlotte's escape. *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Old Photo) *Grill Emily about the pageant. (New Crime Scene: Flower Stalls) * *Arrest the killer. *Go to Moriah Revelations: Finale. Moriah Revelations: Finale: * *Go to Next Case.